Hearing devices provide amplified sound for the wearer. Some examples of hearing devices are headsets, hearing aids, in-ear monitors, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. For example, hearing aids provide amplification to compensate for hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to the ear canals. There are ongoing efforts to reduce the size of hearing devices. However, the large power source and power management circuit components of a hearing device complicate these efforts.